Asura
Asura is a Missing-nin from Kirigakure, and a Jounin from Konohagakure. ' '''History Asura was born in the village of Kirigakure, an orphan. He was later adopted by a swordsman named Juuichiro Tsukumoto. His new adopted father began to train him in the use of Chakra, and Swordsmanship. Juuichiro wasn't really a well known Swordsman, but he was strong enoughi to be a 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. Juuichiro was more of a pacifist than anything, so he disliked fighting. He taught Asura his Sword Techniques in hopes that he would be able to change the world in a way, his way, but for the better. He spent his whole childhood training in the art of Kenjutsu, specifically his father's Kenjutsu. Sadly, Juuichiro died before being able to finish teaching Asura all of his Sword Skills. Asura fell into a deep depression after Juuichiro died, he wouldn't speak to anyone at all, and became very distant from everyone in the village. He then decided to leave Kirigakure, and head to Konoha, for a new and fresh start. There is mystery surrounding Juuichiro's death as well. Some would say that his death was to be carried out by the Village's Anbu Force, others say he died a criminal, even some say that he was killed by the 7 Ninja Swordsmen. After Juuchiro's death, Asura became more ruthless. Whenever he went on missions for Kirigakure, he would literally kill the targets, earning him the nickname "Asura the Demon" at a young age. Jutsu Known '''Kenjutsu:' * Secret Blade, First Form - Ascendance: The user sends an uppercut with a sword ( Infused with Wind Chakra ) to the target, then follows up with 18 consecutive thrusts, aimed at the targets Chest and Stomach. * Secret Blade, Second Form - Dance of the Twin Blades: The user, while Dual Wielding two swords, Sends countless of precisely aimed slashes at the person's body, targetting their weakspots. * Secret Blade, Third Form - Crushing Fang: While using a Broadsword, the user brings it crashing downwards, shattering any nearby obstacles. If an enemy is hit by this technique, It would surely be a one hit knockout. The technique takes some time to actually reach the ground, so in that time, the target might be able to move away quickly. * Secret Blade, Fourth Form - Mist Waltz: This technique is used in conjunction with the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Once the Hidden Mist Jutsu is activated, the user begins a barrage of attacks aimed at the user. * Secret Blade, Fifth Form - Redirecting Blade: The user redirects any physical attack sent at them using the sword's dull part and sending the attack to another direction, completely avoiding it, leaving room for a counter attack. * Secret Blade, Ultimate Technique - Dance of the Water Dragons: The user, having already used the Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu, uses their katanas to direct the Water Dragons to their destination. * Secret Blade, Sixth Form - Flaring Dance of the Twin Blades: Using a Fire and Lightning Katana ( Created from Blacksmith's Forge ) The user proceeds to attack the target, each strike either stunning or burning the target for a small bit. * Secret Blade, Seventh Form - Katana Rain: After a barrage of slices with their Katanas, the user summons a barrage of small daggers utilizing the Blacksmith's Forge Kekkei Genkai. Ninjutsu: * Body Flicker * Shadow Clone Jutsu ( Is able to make three copies. ) * Hidden Mist Jutsu * Wind Release: Great Breakthrough * Wind Release: Gale Palm * Wind Release: Vacuum Wave * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet * Water Release: Water Prison * Water Release: Water Wall * Secret Blade Summoning: Ame-No-Murakamo-No-Tsurugi ( TN: Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven ) * Angelic Transformation: Asura gains a halo above his head during this transformation. ( Used in conjunction with Ame No Murakamo No Tsurugi ) There are 3 different kinds of stages for this transformation: - Strength Factor: Strength and defense is increased at the cost of speed. - Speed Factor: Speed is increased greatly at the cost of Strength and Defense - Neo Factor: Asura gains all of the enhancements for a temporary amount of time. ( 2 Posts ) * Blacksmith Forge - Weapon Crafting Jutsu: The user is able to craft any weapon they can imagine, althought Asura is limited and is able to only create two weapons at a time. After a while, the weapons vanished in the same manner that a Shadow Clone would disperse into smoke. It takes a great deal of Chakra just to make one weapon. Training in this Kekkei Genkai, would enable them to use the ability more efficently, costing less chakra. Fuinjutsu: * Cloth Binding Technique * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Enclosing Technique Self-Developed Jutsus: * Eye Of Insight: This is less of a jutsu and more of a developed technique. The user is able to predict most movements the opponents make just by simply observing them after a while. He is only able to utilize this once he has observed the opponent well enough. This technique usually has a slim chance of failing. Statistics Category:Character __FORCETOC__ Category:Jounin